


from the dark, into the light

by darlingsuga



Series: soft universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/M, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Fluff and Smut, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Lemon, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsuga/pseuds/darlingsuga
Summary: Draco and Hermione indulge in firewhiskey while playing truth or dare one night in their head boy and girl common room. What could go wrong?





	from the dark, into the light

Hermione and Draco started dating shortly after Voldemort’s defeat. Having both been named Head Girl and Head Boy respectively, the confines of their quarters became rather intimate as they had late night study sessions — sometimes involving firewhiskey — and one time involving bad decisions of playing truth or dare.

“Are you actually telling me that you’ve never done more than kiss a boy, a _Weasley_ , at that, Granger?”

He cocked his eyebrow at her while she tore away from his gaze, a slight blush on your face, “Perhaps. And honestly, what I did with Ron shouldn’t even have been a kiss! It was just his tongue slobbering all over me.” She took a sip of firewhiskey, “Well how about you, Malfoy? Surely girls have thrown themselves _all over you_?”

“They have.” He turned away slightly, looking at the flames of the fireplace, “I’ve only slept with Pansy though. Only once. We were both drunk and horny. A part of me regrets a little, since I was never really in love with her.”

“Draco Malfoy, a _romantic_! Who knew! We must alert the Daily Prophet!” She giggled, hoping Draco would smile again seeing just how sad he looked a second again. And he did.

“Well, your turn, Granger. Truth or dare?” He gave a small smirk, downing the rest of the firewhisky in his shot glass.

“Truth.” She mumbled a little.

“Ugh, _Granger_ , could you be any more _boring_.” Though from the smile on his face she could tell he meant no harm to her by saying that.

She poured more alcohol into her glass and took the shot, “Fine. _Dare_.”

“Now we’re talking.” A bit of an almost dangerous smirk crossed his face, and Hermione wondered what he was going to ask her to do.

Then Malfoy started inching closer to her and suddenly Hermione was focusing on their breathing — deep, heavy sounds — as Malfoy’s lips grazed the side of her cheek and moved closer to her ear, “ _I dare you to kiss me_.” He had said in a husky, gravelly voice.

She gulped, knowing Malfoy heard that since she felt the a corner of his mouth turn up against her cheek.

She grabbed his face in her hands, moving his face so he was in front of her, a mere breaths apart as she looked into his grey eyes. She expected to see lust in them, but all she saw was deep longing.

“As you wish.” She whispered back, her voice a little strained. Their lips met each other. It was gentle at first, slow, testing the waters. Then, Draco’s hands rose up tangle in her hair, pushing them closer, making the kiss deeper and Hermione complied by wrapping her arms around his neck.

They broke apart, touching noses, struggling for air as they stared at one another as desire filled them. Hermione broke loose of his hold and stood up, Draco looked a little confused until she pushed him back in the chair with her hand and then climbed on top of his lap.

Draco put his head in the crook of her neck, breathing her scent in that smelled so strongly of parchment, strawberries, and the firewhiskey wafting off of her sweet lips. “Who knew a Gryffindor could be so _naughty_?” He whispered, his voice low. Before she could respond, he started trailing kissing from her earlobe down to her collarbone, nipping lightly as he went.

Hermione couldn’t help herself and she let out a small whimper as Draco was nibbling on her earlobe. “Oh. . . sensitive there, are we?”

Hermione nodded and feeling a little brave, she moved his down so they were at his sides as Hermione did the same to Draco — nibbling on his ear and heard the breathy moan Draco let out.

Hermione broke away, looking at Draco, an eyebrow raised, in a light mocking tone, she repeated his earlier phrase, “ _Sensitive there, are we_?” She smirked and planted a light kiss on Draco’s lips. Looking towards the table she grabbed the bottle of firewhisky that was still half full and sipped it — straight from the bottle and set it back down on the table. Holding it in her mouth, she planted her lips onto Draco’s again. He opened his mouth, allowing her tongue and the firewhisky to enter. The taste of the burning cinnamon mixing along with their swirling tongues making it all the more sensual.

She broke apart, “You know, Malfoy, I can be even _naughtier_.” She whispered trailing her finger along his collarbone.

“Can you?” His voice was low again and he was breathing heavily what Hermione was doing, getting worked up with something as simple as her finger tracing along his skin.

She only nodded, a smirk on her face. She brought her arms to the hem of her shirt pulling it up and over her head, then dropping it onto the floor. Draco honestly couldn’t believe she just did that. Hermione’s breasts hung in a lacy black bra, her hard nipples showing lightly through the sheer fabric.

“ _Wow._ ” Draco managed to say as a small tent began forming in his pants. He went to her neck again, kissing and biting a little harder. one was against her back, struggling with the clasp as the other fondled one of her breasts.

After a few tries and a few frustrated groans into Hermione’s neck, Draco finally gets her bra undone. Upon doing so, her breasts spill forward. Draco slips his hand under her bum, picking her up and bringing her towards the couch in front of the fire of their common room. It was a pretty big couch considering they’re the only two living there, and Hermione, laying on the couch, fit perfectly.

Draco set himself on top of her, both legs on the outside of hers. He stood on his knees looking at the sight before him. Hermione was drooling slightly, her lips red and swollen from kissing. Her breasts hang loosely and her rosy pink nipples are perky. Her chest going up and down from the heavy breaths she’s taking. She has multiple bite marks across the right side of her neck and she looks absolutely divine.

Draco starts biting the skin above her right breast continuing the trail of bite marks. Hermione’s soft moans encouraged him further down and he took her rosy nipple in his mouth, swirling it around with her tongue.

Hermione took a sharp breath, “ _Malfoy!_ Fuck! That feels so good.” She grabbed his white blond hair, pushing him down more onto her breast.

Draco knew she was loving this, so he slowed his pace a little. His face above her nipple as he stuck his tongue out to lick it lightly, teasing her slowly as he moved his eyes up to look at her, a smirk formed on his face. He bent his down a little, sticking the nipple in his mouth and lightly grazing it with his teeth.

“Ahh!” Hermione whimpered out, her face red from blushing. Draco moved on to her left breast, sucking on her nipple and licking around the areola as Hermione tangled her hands in his hair moaning so sweetly. He did the same with this nipple as he did with the last, he lifted his head up and light lighted it with the tip of his tongue, then went back to suck on it and grazed his teeth with it making Hermione shudder in pleasure.

Draco sat back up on his knees, taking off his shirt as Hermione stared at his body. He stayed there for a second, watching as Hermione’s eyes looked over his chest and stomach. Draco wasn’t the most fit in the world, but he was definitely up there considering the years he spent playing quidditch.

Draco lowered himself back to Hermione and caught her lips in a sweet kiss as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He broke apart and started a trail of kisses from her lips to her chin, on her neck and all the way down to her stomach — making bite marks as he went — and at the waistband of her jeans. Hermione let out soft moans as he did so, enjoy the feeling of his lips across her skin.

Draco scooted back a little so he had more room and put a hand on Hermione’s inner thigh, giving it a light squeeze. She groaned enjoying the feeling.

He reach up and fiddled with the buttons on her jeans and unzipped them. He looked up at Hermione seeing her face only had a slight blush now and drool leaking out from her mouth.

“Are you sure about this, Granger? About me? About doing this?”

Hermione didn’t know where his uncertainties came from, but nonetheless he appreciated that he asked her.

“Malfoy?”

“Hmm?”

“How do you feel about me?”

Draco looked away, but Hermione could see a tingle of redness despite the only light coming from the fireplace.

“Year six. Do you remember how we made amortentia?”

“Of course.” Hermione nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

“I knew when I first smelled the potion that it was _your_ scent, though obviously I never acted on my feelings. . . till now that is.”

“A-Are you telling me that _you_ love _me_ , Draco Malfoy?” She gave him a small smile and sat up and kissed him. It was soft, longing, her way of telling him about her unsaid feeling she’s had for him for the past few months since they’ve been living together in the Head dorms.

When they broke apart, Draco sighed, “I’m assuming that means you feel the same way?”

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, she grabbed Draco’s hand directing it back to her jeans and then laid back down on the couch, watching him as his eyes filled with want, need and desire.

Draco shifted back again as he grabbed ahold of the waistband of Hermione’s pants and he got up from the couch to pull them completely off of her. Hermione let out a breath as Draco looked at her and how beautiful she looks yet again: the way her soft, supple breasts hang, her still red and swollen lips, the bite marks that now go down towards her breasts and all the way to her panties — which were in the same black, lacy pattern as her bra.

“What has you so dressed up, Granger? Expecting this tonight?” He wiggled his eyebrows as he sat on his knees once again on the couch.

“Like to look. . . pretty for myself.” She managed to whimper out as Draco massaged a thumb over her panties where her clit was.

“Yea?” He said breathily. “I want you to look pretty for me too.”

She only managed to nod as Draco still stroked her with his thumb, his other hand squeezing her thigh. He bent down to plant kisses along her inner thigh as she shivered from his touch.

“You’re so wet, Granger, I can feel it through your panties.” He smirked looking up at her from between her legs.

“Mmm.” she moaned out.

Draco could feel his cock hardening more as he peeled Hermione’s panties off of her and threw them to the floor. He bent his head down, between her legs and started by sticking his tongue inside her. Hermione moaned loudly now, the sensation of Draco’s tongue rolling around making her feel warm and tingly. She clutched one of her breasts, teasing her nipple between her fingers as her other hand went to Draco’s head, wanting his tongue deeper inside her, wanting to feel him more.

Draco removed his tongue from her pussy, which became even more wet, and he stuck a finger in, then two fingers, and as he pumped them inside her, he could hear the sweet sound of Hermione’s moans. He stuck his tongue back into her along with his fingers and start licking and pulsing her, he could hear Hermione’s whimpers grow louder and louder. Hermione could feel the orgasm building up inside her, could feel the tingles getting stronger, until finally, she released herself with a moan, her cum getting on Draco’s fingers as she shudder with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Draco took his finger out of her and brought them to her mouth, she opened her mouth and started sucking on his fingers, licking them with her tongue and Draco didn’t know it was possible to feel even more turned on.

When Draco took them out, Hermione quickly pushed him forward and sat up, “Your turn, Malfoy, lay down.”

He complied and she slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans while looking into Draco’s eyes. Once she’d done that, she quickly pulled them off of him and took his underwear off with them to reveal his hard cock.

In front of her, it looked a little daunting to Hermione, considering the fact she has nothing to compare it too. But, that didn’t stop her.

She grabbed it and started to lick around the base, going up slowly, until she reached the tip and she swirled it around making Draco tip his head back in ecstasy. She started moving her hand up and down his shaft as she licked the side of his tip.

“Uhh, _Granger_!” Draco groaned out. Hermione stopped licking him and put the whole of his tip in her mouth, sucking him off as Draco grabbed her hair making his cock go deeper into her mouth.

She looked up at him, still sucking and stroking. “Gods, Granger, are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

She only nodded and took her mouth off of his cock and started to lick the sides of his shaft again. She brought her thumb to his tip, rubbing slight as the pre-cum came out and spilled along the sides. Sucking it up, as it came down. Drool and pre-can dribbled down the side of her mouth and Draco was absolutely enamored, especially with the way her tongue on his cock. He could feel his muscles tightening.

“I’m gonna cum, Granger! Argh, don’t stop!” She started stroking him faster licking the tip more as Draco started to shudder and his seed started to spill out. Hermione licking up as much as she could.

“Fuck Granger, that was amazing.” He sat back up on the couch, she followed.

Her lips still had traces of his cum along with her drool as she spoke, her eyes glistening, “Now can you fuck me?”

Draco let out a low guttural growl, pushing her back down on the couch in a potion where his cock could easily slip into her.

“Are you ready?” His voice still low, he asked her. She nodded and slowly, Draco slipped his cock into her, Hermione started moaning, a few tears prickling at her eyes.

He kept his cock inside her, unmoving for a few seconds so that Hermione could get used to the feeling, the length of him inside her.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh, “Start.” she said.

And Draco did, slowly he started thrusting in and out of her, still letting her get used to the feeling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hermione, not wanting to wait or be slow, started to roll her hips up to him, making his soft thrusts seem harder.

Draco caught on to what she was doing and quickened his pace, going a bit deeper, a bit harder as he brought his mouth down to one of Hermione’s breasts. Then he made his way to Hermione’s lips, opening her mouth and letting their tongues swirl around together.

Hermione broke the kiss with her moans, “Argh, faster Malfoy! I’m gonna cum!” He obliged with a grunt and straightened up. He grabbed her legs and put them around his waist so they closer and he pumped deeper inside her, deeper, deeper, deeper. He could feel his muscles tightening once again as Hermione moaned out from her own orgasm, her body shuddering and wanting to be closer to him. He came only a few seconds after that with his own guttural groan as his seed filled up Hermione.

Both of them were drenched in sweat and Draco brought his head to Hermione’s chest, placing his cheek were her heart was, just there, listening to the sound of her heartbeat, he felt complete.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, getting their strength and breath back. Then, Draco got off of her, sitting on the other side of the couch as Hermione sat up.

“God, Granger, that was amazing.” He tipped his head back, sweat dripping from his face down to his neck.

“It was, Malfoy, but don’t you think were a little past the last names now?” Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

“Mmm, perhaps you’re right, Hermione. God, _Hermione_ , feels so good to finally stay that.”

Hermione smiled and got up from the couch and towards were Draco was, giving him a peck on the lips, “I couldn’t agree more, Draco. Sounds perfect.” They shared a few more kisses before finally getting up and cleaning their mess on the couch and themselves.

Truth or dare may have been a bad decision, but all that mattered now was how she felt for Draco.

_How much she loved him._

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa <3 i hope you enjoyed this fic!!! i would really appreciate any constructive criticism you have!!! this happens to be my first hp fic as well as my first smutty fic <3
> 
> also !!! how would you feel about a bath sex dramione scene in their head bathroom???? let me know in the comments if you would like to see that!!
> 
> title from the song "soft universe" by aurora <3


End file.
